ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Elysium
A vast land of untamed wilderness and wild passions, Elysium is the plane of benevolent chaos. Freedom and self-sufficiency abound here, personified in the azatas native to the plane. In Elysium, selfless cooperation and fierce competition clash with the violence of a raging thunderstorm, but such conflicts never overshadow the lofty concepts of bravery, creativity, and good unhindered by rules or laws. It represents the ultimate expression of wild freedom and compassion. It is home to the spirits of like-minded mortals and the wild and freedom loving azata, and is a place of uninhibited love, art, and expression. Structure The plane of Elysium is a riot of untouched wilderness, ranging from wild forests to foam-peaked seas, to impossibly high mountains, interspersed with hard-to-reach green valleys. None of the normal trappings of civilization can be found here; the natives prefer to live in small groups and very occasional gather for larger meetings. To outsiders, the untamed wilds can seem harsh and uninviting, but the initiated understand its true nature: Elysium is a place promoting selfless cooperation combined with self-sufficiency and the complete lack of external authority. Source Residents Azata: The azatas are a race of benevolent celestials native to the plane of Elysium. Azatas are champions of freedom and goodness, and choose to travel the planes helping creatures in need and battling evil. Azatas do not believe that evil can be completely destroyed by methodical campaigns, instead devoting themselves to showing up where they are needed most, do their best to help, then promptly leave. Titans: A group of titans inhabit the outer plane of Elysium, living in their remote mountaintop homes or in floating palazzi. They are refugees from an eons-old war they no longer wish to discuss. They are generally beneficent individuals who collect interesting items and support the arts. Angels: Chaotic Good angels dwell here protecting the sous that live here and helping guide mortals and outsiders through it's chaotic lands. Physical Traits * Divinely Morphic: Deities with domains in Elysium can alter the plane at will. * Strongly Chaos-Aligned and Strongly Good-Aligned * Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities with the chaotic or good descriptor are enhanced. * Impeded Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities with the lawful or evil descriptor are impeded. Notable Locations Desna's Castle Despite her true home being among the stars of the Material Plane, Desna the goddess has a small flying castle in Elysium. The Field of Broken Tyrants A vast stretch of field and forest that is littered with the remains of a massive, ancient battle. It is filled with bones and random ruined weapons that stick out of the ground as well as rusted armors and broken war machines. Among the forested portions are nameless monuments surrounded by azata weapons and armors in honor, which are in turn surrounded by ever-blooming wildflowers. The field is filled with both the sorrow of fallen comrades and the relief of a grand victory. The Wandering City of Emerald Song Periodically a gathering of hundreds of clans and groups occurs in a new random place each time. When this happens, a temporary sprawling of tents and stone structures forms a city that exists for days or weeks to celebrate artwork, food, performances, and general partying for the sake of pure fun. Then it slowly ends and dissolves as the gatherers disperse and all the structures that were magically built vanish into nothingness leaving no trace of having ever existed.Category:Planes